ENT25 Onawandah
by A Rhea King
Summary: The Jit crew leave after Archer is contacted by their enemies. They learn the hard way that humans aren't easily dissuaded from defending those they care about.
1. Chapter 1

ONAWANDA

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Archer sat one PADD down and picked up the second. He started over the report, making notes where it needed to be changed.

"Captain," Hoshi said.

Archer looked up. Hoshi was listening to something through her earpiece. She pushed the earpiece into her ear to hear what she was listening to better.

"Captain...I've detected a ship two light years away. The ship appears to be communicating with another ship not detected on long-range sensors. I think...I think I know the language. I'll need speak with them to be certain, sir."

Archer shrugged, sitting the PADD in his hand down. "Hail them."

Hoshi turned, sending out a hail. She smiled. "They're speaking Varlikon, the children's language, Captain."

"Travis, change course toward that ship. Are they responding to our hails, Hoshi?"

"Yes."

Archer rose to his feet. "On screen."

The view screen changed and a human face looked back at Archer. Archer smiled, walking a few steps forward.

"Greetings. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise," Archer said.

"Vaita. Novara sila Raliek Sista," the man said.

"Run it through the translator, Hoshi. I don't understand Varlikon real well."

Hoshi obeyed and the man's message repeated. "Hello. I am Captain Raliek of the starship Novara."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Raliek," Archer said.

The man smiled. "Ahhh! We have not met many that have translators for our language," Captain Raliek said.

"About seven months ago we ran across some children that speak your language," Archer explained.

"Children?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Was there someone in charge of them?"

"Yes. Captain Vardee. She'll be happy to meet you."

The man's smile suddenly tightened into a forced smile and his voice sounded slightly strained. "Are the children Captain Vardee's?"

"I don't know for certain," Archer replied. "Perhaps we could meet and you two could talk. I'm sure she and the children will be happy to meet some of their own kind."

T'Pol said something in Vulcan to Hoshi as Archer spoke. Hoshi turned off the translator, muting the last half of Archer's reply.

"Captain," T'Pol said.

Archer looked at her and then the view screen. The man was talking but his voice couldn't be heard.

"Ask him to wait a moment, sir," T'Pol said.

Archer glanced at T'Pol before looking at Hoshi. "Open the channel again, Hoshi." Archer looked back at the view screen. "We appear to be having a communications problems. Please stand by," Archer lied.

"Understandable. We shall wait," Captain Raliek said.

The man disappeared from the view screen.

Archer turned to T'Pol. "T'Pol, I don't appreciate you ordering Hoshi to break communications when I'm talking."

"I apologize, sir, but I felt I should caution you against saying much more about the children until Sista has spoken with these people."

"I have to agree with her, Captain," Hoshi said. "I have a really bad feeling about this man."

"Reestablish communication Hoshi," Archer said.

Hoshi frowned, obeying her captain's orders. The Captain Raliek appeared on the screen.

"We're having problems keeping communications up. When we're closer I'll contact you," Archer told the man.

"Yes. It will be good to rejoin them with other Varlikon," Captain Raliek said.

"I agree. Griftlina," Archer said. He nodded once to Hoshi.

The view screen went black. There was definitely something off about the man.

"Take the bridge until I get back, T'Pol," Archer said as he left the bridge.

"Aye, Captain."

#

Archer walked into the armory, hearing four people talking at the back of the room. Archer walked around a console and found Lieutenant Reed, Sista, and two of Lieutenant Reed's crew looking at something on a monitor, discussing specifications for the object on it.

"Excuse me," Archer said.

The four turned.

"Captain," Lieutenant Reed said.

"I need to speak with Sista," Archer said.

"Yes?" Sista asked.

"In private," Archer said.

Sista nodded once. Archer turned and led her out of the armory into the hall.

"We've met some Varlikons, Sista," Archer said as he stopped and turned.

"Who?" Sista asked.

"Captain Raliek of the starship Novara."

Sista looked down. "What he want?"

"He doesn't want anything." Archer put his hands on his hips. "Why would he?"

Sista looked at him. "You tell Jit on Enterprise?"

"Yes."

Sista nodded, looking down again.

"Perhaps you should talk to him, Sista. I for one would like to meet more of your kind. Perhaps you can find out where they've resettled and join them, if you would like."

"Nishta." Sista looked up at him shaking her head. "I nishta want talk to him. Tell him we your Jit."

"Sista, you need to talk to him."

Sista said nothing.

"I would have thought you'd be happy to find some of your people," Archer said.

Sista didn't answer.

Archer sighed. "Regardless, you need to come and talk to them."

"Bad idea." Sista looked up at Archer, shaking her head. "K'pan Archer...you not listen me much. I understand. Your ship, you K'pan. I understand. But if you listen only one time to me, this one time. He ask who children belong to?"

"He asked if they belonged to you."

"Tell we belong to you. All belong to Enterprise. Tell them you not want barter. Offer let them come see Enterprise. Treat us as slave and not tell truth."

Archer crossed his arms across his chest. "What's going on Sista?"

Sista looked away without answering.

"T'Pol to Archer."

Archer turned and walked to a communications box. He pushed the button, watching Sista behind him.

"Archer here."

"We've arrived at the coordinates of the Varlikon ship, sir. Captain Raliek is requesting to speak with you."

"I'll be there in a minute." Archer turned. "Come on Sista."

Sista obeyed, following him back to the bridge. Archer stopped in front of his chair, nodding once to Hoshi.

The Varlikon reappeared. His eyes went to Sista. Archer glanced back at her. Sista was standing behind him with her hands clasped in front of her and eyes cast on the floor. Archer glanced at Hoshi. Hoshi shook her head with a slight shrug. Archer looked back at the screen.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," Archer said.

"Is this Captain Sista?" Captain Raliek.

"Yes."

"Strange that she carries a high guard rank, yet I do not know of her family name."

"That is how she was introduced to us. I don't know much about your high guard."

"Wishful Jit thinking, I presume." Archer didn't like the way Captain Raliek made the comment or the fake smile that came to the man's face. "Do you own her?" Captain Raliek asked.

There was a brief, heavy silence on the bridge. Archer slowly looked back at Sista, answering, "No." Archer looked back at the view monitor. "Humans do not _own_ people."

Captain Raliek sat back in his chair. "Do you know if the other children are Varlikon or Jit?"

"I don't know," Archer said.

"We need to know."

"Why is that?" Archer asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jit belong to Varlikon, unless you purchased them. But then you would have told me you owned them, wouldn't you?"

With the realization that Sista hadn't been quite forthcoming with information regarding her or the children's past made Archer's stomach tense. He could sense this conversation was about to take a bad turn because of it.

"I imagine that _could_ be correct," Archer answered.

"We request that you send the other children to us and we will see if they are Jit. If they are Jit, they belong to us. If they are Varlikon, we will take them to their families. You can keep this one for compensation." Captain Raliek motioned to Sista.

Archer smiled, shaking his head. "No. Tell us what information you need."

"We will look into this ourselves," Captain Raliek insisted.

"These children are on my ship and have been for seven months. Tell us what information you are looking for, we'll attain it and report back. But until then, these children, regardless of whether they are Jit or Varlikon, are remaining on Enterprise."

Captain Raliek smirked. "We have scanned your ship, Captain Archer. Your weapons would be useless against us and your shielding wouldn't withstand one barrage from our weapons."

Archer put his hands on his hips. "Is that a threat of an attack?"

Captain Raliek didn't answer immediately. He smiled suddenly. "Of course it isn't. We wouldn't attack friends of the Vulcans. We will transmit the information we are looking for. How many children are on board?"

"Enterprise out," Archer replied instead of answering the Varlikon's question.

Hoshi cut the communications before the Varlikon captain could reply. The bridge was silent and Archer could feel the bridge crew watching him, expecting orders of some sort in response to the Varlikon's blatant threat of attack.

"T'Pol, when he sends the information, bring it to my ready room. Sista, come with me," Archer said.

Sista followed Archer into his ready room. Archer sat down in his chair and remained silent. Sista stood at attention just inside the door and didn't attempt to speak.

"Come in," Archer said when the doorbell beeped.

T'Pol came in with a PADD in hand.

"What do we have to do?" Archer asked her.

"We must analyze the DNA code of a hormone secreted from a gland at the base of the skull. The code will reveal if their DNA has been spliced with feline, canine, or anthropoid DNA, and consequently reveal them to be Jit. The hormone must be allowed to reach approximately thirty-five degrees Celsius before being tested to reveal the splice."

"Sista, you're not Varlikon, are you?"

Sista looked at Archer. "I nishta say I am."

"In the prison you said--"

"I say jikla was. Not me," Sista corrected.

"I stand corrected. However, you didn't seem very surprised when I told you we came across this vessel. You knew there were others out there, didn't you?"

Sista nodded.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I not lie." Sista looked at Archer.

"Both you and Zintar said--"

Sista interrupted, "Zintar or I not say not Varlikon other places. We say we see your kind and think you like us. Like Jit, not Varlikon. We nishta see our kind for long time. _You_ assume we mean Varlikon."

Archer sprung to his feet and walked up to Sista. He leaned toward her, stopping his face inches from Sista's. "I am _not_ going to play _your_ games, Sista. Not when my crew's lives are at stake."

"I nishta play game," Sista snarled.

"Why didn't you tell me about this test they would want to do on you and the children?"

"I not know they would!"

"Why didn't you tell me we'd run across more like you?"

"Varlikon _not_ like us! Already tell you that!"

"SISTA!" Archer yelled.

"You not ask!" Sista yelled back.

There was a moment of tense silence between Archer and Sista. The ready room doorbell beeped.

"Come in," Archer snarled.

Trip stepped into the room. "Is...there a problem, sir? We heard--"

"Sista," Archer continued, ignoring Trip's question. "I have a Varlikon captain out there that is ready to open fire on us because I'm not handing the children over to him. I'm not handing any of you over because I don't believe in slavery. Starfleet will support whatever I end up deciding in this situation, however the only way I'm going to be able to make a decision on what to do is if I get the truth out of you."

"I always tell you truth. _You_ assume things not true!" Sista snapped.

"I want the truth from you right now Sista!" Archer ordered.

Sista said something in Varlikon, looking at the floor.

"What?" Archer asked.

Sista turned a spiteful glare on Archer.

"What did you say, Sista?"

Sista only continued to glare at Archer.

"T'Pol," Archer said, "What did she say?"

"She said that you are being very prideful and too ashamed to admit that you misunderstood what was said. She believes that you will hand them over to the Varlikon since you have already suggested they go with them only a few minutes earlier."

Archer sighed. "What I said earlier does not mean I want you or the children off Enterprise, Sista. However, I have over ninety people--including you and the children--which I am responsible for. Those other people left port with me and I have every intention of bringing every single one of them _back_. I am not going to let whatever game you think you're playing jeopardize this crew, Sista."

Sista spoke again in Varlikon, her words taking on a hostile tone.

"Speak English, Sista!" Archer snapped.

Sista clamped her mouth shut in response.

"T'Pol," Archer growled.

"She said that you have never wanted them on Enterprise and that this is a good excuse to accomplish this. She feels that if you are going to hand over the test results, and consequently herself and the children, perhaps it would be better to let them out of an airlock to end their suffering sooner."

"Sista, don't start." Archer shook his finger in her face. "You know that's not what I want."

Sista spat a single word and spun to leave. Archer grabbed her arm. Sista whirled around, swinging to slap Archer. Archer caught her wrist inches from his face. Sista growled and hissed like a cat at Archer. Her other hand seemed to appear out of no where and slapped Archer's face hard as she raked all five fingers across his cheek. Archer fell back a step in surprise. Sista spat out words in Varlikon before rushing out of Archer's ready room. Archer turned and walked to the window, fighting back his anger. He felt something on his shoulder and turned. T'Pol was holding out a wet washcloth.

"You're bleeding, sir," T'Pol said.

Archer took the washcloth and held it to the burning cuts on his face. "Thank you T'Pol. Proceed with the tests. Bring me the results when you're done."

"What would you like me to do with Sista, Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"Nothing," Archer answered. "That'll be all. Trip take the bridge while T'Pol is doing this. I'll be back out shortly."

"Yes, sir," Trip said.

Archer waited until both left before he turned and walked to the sink in the corner of his ready room. He lowered the washcloth, looking in the mirror above the sink. Archer glared at the bruise that was starting to form where he'd been hit. Sista's hit was strong and he knew that her fingernails were not long enough to cut the gashes in his cheek like they had. He guessed that her fingernails had extended just like cat's claws.

"Sista has feline DNA." Archer shook his head, looking down at the blood on the white washcloth. "She's a Jit. Damn it."

Archer hung the washcloth over the sink edge and walked over to his computer. He sat down, collected his thoughts and began drafting a letter to Starfleet.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Malcolm slowed his walk, hearing hushed voices. He stopped when he was close enough to hear them.

"...and just leave, sir?" someone finished asking.

Malcolm slowly looked around the curve in the wall. Sista had her back to him. Zintar and Jokra were standing with her and he could see deep concern in both of the boy's faces. Sista started to turn to look back and Malcolm quickly moved back against the wall.

"Why didn't you just give him the information, Sista?" Jokra asked.

"Nishta good," Sista replied.

"But if we run..." Jokra started.

"We save Enterprise lives," Sista said. "Enterprise not able defend against shikra warship. She nishta adequate shielding. Nishta fire power. She what humans call sitting duck. Destroyed in minutes if Varlikon open fire."

"How will running save her, sir?" Zintar asked. "They know about us. They're dead just for knowing us."

"Because Varlikon will follow us. They want us bad so follow us. We get good start, fix weapons array and warp, and destroy when they get where we wait."

There was a pause.

"Jokra, you like T'Pol, nishta?" Sista asked

"I...yeah...she's my friend."

"Yes. Zintar, you even want think what Varlikon sista do to K'pan Archer when he get hold of him?"

"He would first try to get information out of him using torture. And then he would be put to death as an example to the rest of the crew and because he harbored escaped Jit," Zintar answered, his voice reflecting the truth he spoke.

"You want see that? You want feel bad because we let Archer and crew die when protect us?

"No, sir," Zintar replied.

"Jokra?"

"No, sir," Jokra answered

"Then we go. Varlikon follow. You know we must. If we nishta run, Enterprise and all friends die. High guard may try kill because they know we exist, yes, but at least we can give Enterprise chance to get safe."

"Captain, I still don't understand why you don't just tell Captain Archer," Zintar said with a frustrated sigh.

"You see how he get when threatened. How you think he handle know that hormone they tell him extract in you or Navta kill right now if touched? Or when extract hormone in Xerrix and Likos and Eartik reaches room temperature be deadly to them? How you think he handle that? You think he just let Varlikon ship fly way?"

"Probably not, sir. But..." Zintar stopped with a frustrated sigh.

"What Zintar?"

"Well...did you have to hit him so _hard_? Did you see the bruise you left, sir?"

"I need him angry so he nishta follow. I watch him. He attached to the young ones. If we run and he sees Varlikon chase, he try follow. I not let happen. I make K'pan very angry and he want see us gone for good."

"I think you succeeded, sir," Jokra said.

"I hope so. Get the crew, Jokra. Zintar and I will get the hormones. Must be quick. K'pan's young crew working on off shift so not know how to stop us if detect Diedra getting ready to leave."

Malcolm heard footsteps coming in his direction. He turned, entered a key code on the pad next to a door beside him, and slipped inside when it opened. Malcolm leaned against the wall, waiting for a few minutes. When he stepped back into the hall the three were gone.

Reed ran to Archer's quarter. He pressed the doorbell and when there was no answer he began pushing it repeatedly. Archer was leaning on the doorframe when the door opened, squinting against the bright hall lights and looking more than a little angry. Malcolm glanced at the ugly green bruise on Archer's cheek marked with five scabbed wounds.

"It's one a.m., Lieutenant, and I _just_ got to sleep," Archer said, then cleared his throat and added, "So this had better be an emergency or someone had better be dead."

"It is, sir."

"Can it wait until normal business hours?" Archer asked.

Malcolm didn't find the question humorous. "Sista and the children are leaving Enterprise as we speak, sir. They believe the Varlikon ship off starboard will attack Enterprise if they are on it and will try to kill us just for knowing the children. And the hormone--"

"Stop," Archer said, putting up his hand. "Computer lights," Archer said and lights came on in his room. "Get in here before you wake the rest of the hall Malcolm."

Malcolm stepped in. Archer shut the door.

Archer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the oncoming lack-of-sleep headache. "Tell me everything, except slower. I'm not awake yet." Archer yawned.

Malcolm re-told the conversation as he'd heard it.

#

Sista and Jokra ran through the door into the loading bay. Sista turned, pulled a phaser pistol out from under her shirt and shot the controls.

"Go," Sista ordered Jokra.

The two ran around the _Diedra_ and through the door. Jokra pressed the button by the door and it closed. Sista turned and hurried to the bridge. Navta walked past Sista, handing her a combadge. Sista pushed the combadge onto her shirt and then sat down in the captain's chair. To her right Zintar sat, watching a monitor on the arm of his chair.

"What language are we speaking?" Sista asked in Varlikon.

"English," the four on the bridge replied.

Sista smiled, hiding her sadness. Her crew had come to enjoy their Earth friends and had become quite partial to speaking English as a way to distinguish themselves from the Varlikon they hated so much.

"English it is. Run translator for combadges and install overlays on all computers, Diedra," Sista ordered. She looked at the view screen, or rather, the lack of one.

"Start launch sequence," Sista ordered.

"Are we blowing the door?" Ryce said, looking up from the weapons console

"No. I set an override in the computer. Open it when we're ready to launch."

"Won't they detect this on the bridge, sir?"

"Probably," Sista answered.

"Preparing for launch, Captain," Sisyl said, glancing up from the helm as the view monitor came up.

#

Archer and Malcolm ran onto the bridge.

"Move Lieutenant," Malcolm ordered the woman sitting in the weapons chair.

Malcolm sat down, running a scan of the ship. "The Diedra is powering up her engines, sir."

"Archer to Trip," Archer said.

There was no response. "ARCHER TO COMMANDER TUCKER!" Archer yelled.

"Tuck' 'ere," Trip said, sounding just woken up.

"You're the closest to the armory. Go get three phase pistols and meet us at loading bay three NOW!"

"Yes, Captain," Trip said, sounding more awake this time.

"Lieutenant." Archer turned to the Lieutenant Malcolm had made move. "If the Varlikon ship starts to open fire on us or the Diedra, return fire. Pursue the Varlikon or Diedra if they leave this area. Ensign," Archer looked at the Ensign. "Wake T'Pol and Mayweather. Wake all remaining personal and man for battle. Lieutenant, relay my orders to T'Pol when she reaches the bridge."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant and Ensign replied.

"Malcolm, you're with me," Archer said, running out the door and toward the loading bay.

Malcolm and Archer reached the door at the same time Trip did.

"Is this a drill?" Trip asked, stifling a yawn.

"No," Archer said, punching in the key code. There was a beep but the door didn't open. Archer tried again. Again the door didn't respond.

"DAMN HER!" Archer growled, slamming his hand on the door.

"What?" Trip asked.

"Sista fried the controls on the other side. As a _precaution_ knowing her."

"Move back," Trip said.

Archer and Malcolm stepped away. Trip shot the control panel off the wall and handed Archer his pistol. He began fiddling with the wires. Suddenly the door shot up. The noise of the _Diedra's_ engines was deafening.

"Close the door behind us," Archer yelled to Trip over the noise. He and Malcolm ran into the loading bay and under the _Diedra_ to the door on the other side.

#

"Captain," the girl at the navigation console said.

Sista looked up from the monitor on her chair arm. "Yes Brila?"

Brila looked back at her. "Three humans have entered the loading bay. They're at the door, sir."

Sista let out a cat growl narrowing her eyes.

"Shall we hold launch, sir?" Zintar asked.

"How long to launch?" Sista asked.

"Three minutes, sir."

"Continue. Zintar take the bridge. Drista and Ryce, you're with me."

The three walked to the door and the two officers drew their weapons when Sista did.

"Set to stun. Shoot on my command only," Sista ordered the two.

"Aye, Captain," the two said.

Sista slammed her hand against the panel and had her phaser in Archer's face before he lifted his. The three men didn't raise their weapons. Archer held up his hands, dropping his phaser on the floor.

"I didn't come here for a fight," Archer said. "Stop the launch."

"I'm afraid you're too late, sir," Sista said.

"Sista, I contacted Starfleet and they've granted asylum for you and your crew. I just got it last night and was going to tell you this morning. We'll face the Varlikon together."

Sista shook her head. "You don't understand how this works and I don't have time to explain it to you."

"Two minutes to launch," the computer informed the ship.

"Sista--"

"You have two choice, Captain Archer. You and these two men turn around and get back to the internal safety of your ship. Or float out into space," Sista said.

"You're bluffing," Archer said.

"Am I?"

"We can't go back, Sista. You fried the door controls," Trip said.

Sista's eyes narrowed.

"There is that, sir," Jokra said behind her.

"Launch will commence in one minute," the computer reported.

"Get in here. All three of you," Sista ordered.

"Stop the launch, Sista!" Archer ordered, glancing at the loading bay door. It was starting to open.

Sista made a slight motion with her phaser. Sista, Drista, and Ryce grabbed the men and pulled them on board. Sista pushed the control by the door and the door slid shut. She turned and shot Archer and then Trip, but stopped at Malcolm.

"I thought that was you hiding around the corner," Sista said.

"Launch in ten seconds," the computer informed the crew and then began counting down.

"I don't want to lose you," Malcolm said quietly.

"This was foolish Malcolm. These two, all three of you, you're safer here. You heard what I said."

Malcolm stepped around Sista's weapon, laying his hand on her cheek. "Then I'm foolish."

Sista lowered her phaser, pressing her cheek into his hand.

"Captain, we must launch," Zintar said across Sista's badge.

Sista looked up into Malcolm's eyes. "Forgive me," Sista whispered and then shot Malcolm. She dropped to the floor and her crewmen followed. "Launch!" Sista yelled.

The _Diedra_ lurched forward, leaving the loading bay. The Varlikon ship turned as soon as the _Diedra_ came around _Enterprise_.

"Send the message and go to warp, Commander," Sista ordered.

"Message sent. Going to warp," Zintar replied.

There was a burst of forward motion that flattened the three to the floor and then artificial gravity returned. Sista got to her knees, leaning over Malcolm. She kissed his lips and brushed her thumb over them.

"I'm so sorry, Malcolm," Sista whispered, then ordered Drista and Ryce, "Lock them in quarters. Put a security shield in place. Also, provide a secure measure if we're boarded and they need to defend themselves. Devise something."

"We could use their help, sir. Especially Trip's," Jokra said.

"No." Sista looked at them. "If we lose the battle, it's better if it looks like we kidnapped them. Perhaps the Varlikon will show them mercy that way. Take them away, crewmen." Sista got up and walked back to the bridge.

#

Archer moved his head and discovered there was a dull throb behind his eyes. Archer rolled onto his side.

"Captain," a person in the dense fog of his consciousness said.

"He still out?" Malcolm's voice asked.

"Naw. Just groggy. Jonathan, wake up."

Archer felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jonathan."

Archer swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth. He reached up, brushing the hand on his shoulder away. Archer opened his eyes and found the room hazy. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again. The room became clear. They were in a sleeping quarter that had four bunks, a computer terminal at the back and two narrow closets on either side of the computer. Archer sat up and immediately felt woozy. He leaned over, waiting for it to pass.

"Them phasers must have a powerful stun," Trip said. "Leave ya with some hangover."

"K'pan?"

Archer looked up and around for the familiar voice. He found it standing outside of open door of the room and belonging to Navta.

"K'pan, are you all right?" Navta asked.

"Navta...where are we?" Archer asked, wincing a little when the dull throb in his head spiked across his temples.

"You're on the Diedra," Navta answered.

Archer got up, walking toward her.

"NO!" Navta held up her hand. "No. There is a security field across the door, K'pan. Don't touch it. It will hurt you."

"Why are we in here? Are we prisoners?"

Navta looked away. "Captain Vardee wants it to look like we kidnapped you in case..." Navta looked at Archer. "We're going to fight the Varlikon. They're coming. We picked them up on long-range sensors. They'll find this system in an hour or less. If we lose and they board us, she wants them to think we kidnapped you. She hopes that will make them show mercy and spare your lives." Navta stepped closer to the door. "But if that doesn't happen, she put weapons," Navta pointed to a closet. "Over there. Diedra has been told to release them if she experiences a systems failure or Varlikons board her. She will drop the force field if she detects any of you arming a phaser after that." Navta looked back at Archer. "That way you at least have a fighting chance. Captain Vardee didn't want you to be stuck in here like...what is it called..." Navta looked away again.

"Sitting ducks?" Trip asked.

"Yes." Navta looked up, smiling. "Like sitting ducks. She wanted you to be able to protect yourselves."

"Oh. How thoughtful of her," Trip snarled.

Archer stepped closer to the door. "I need to talk to Vardee, Navta."

"She's busy. We have to get the weapons array back on line before the Varlikon get here." Navta looked away, scratching behind her ear.

Archer moved a little closer to the door when he saw a red spot on the back of Navta's neck.

"What's wrong with you're neck," Archer said.

Navta looked at him. "That's where Doctor Phlox took out the hormones. Don't worry about the hormones either. Jokra got all of them and we destroyed them as soon as we stopped. No one on Enterprise will get hurt from them."

"Navta, please, I need to talk to Vardee. Please."

Navta smiled. "I'll go ask her." Navta frowned a little. "Sorry about all this. Captain Vardee really isn't trying to hurt you...really. She just cares about all of you as much as you care about us, K'pan Archer."

Archer smiled a little. "Run and ask her, Navta."

"Aye, Captain!" Navta saluted and then ran off down the hallway.

"I wonder if that child ever frowns for very long," Malcolm said.

"I doubt it." Archer smiled. He leaned against one of the closets and crossed his arms across his chest and crossed one leg over the other at the ankle.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sista walked up to the door, looking at each of the men in turn.

"I want an explanation," Archer said.

"Navta already explained."

"No." Archer stood up. "I want to know who you are really? And yes, I assumed you were Varlikon. Now tell me the truth."

Sista sighed. "I did tell you the truth, Captain. I just didn't tell you everything. There's a difference, you know."

Archer nodded. "There is. Tell me everything you left out."

"Where do you want to begin?"

"Wherever you omitted the truth."

Sista looked down. She crossed her arms under her breasts. "Okay. After my mother killed herself my father got really angry about it. He did start rallying for support to get the Varlikon to release the Jit slaves and give them equal rights. It started out quiet and I didn't even know about it until many years later. When I was seven, he forged my papers to say I was Varlikon, and sent me away to military school."

"When you were seven?" Archer asked.

Sista looked at him. "For every one year on Varlikon, it's two years on Earth, Captain. I was actually fourteen in your years."

"So what happened after military school?"

"No. What happened _in_ military school? I've read about your Starfleet schools. Your military schools are so..._humane_, compared to a Varlikon military school. For six months I was trained in ground assault and what you call guerrilla tactics. Then I was dropped on a planet where the inhabitants wanted me dead because the Varlikon had enslaved them, or worse. I wasn't given a map, I wasn't taught the language, I was only given a set of coordinates that I was expected to find on my own. I was there for a year, whether I found the coordinates or not. Those of us that survived were taken home."

"Your _father_ sent you to military school knowing this?"

"It wasn't uncommon. Teacher Paris taught me about a caste system after you'd mentioned it on Oriprek. That is what we had on Varlikon. The only exception to it was military. Anyone could go into the military, and if they survived the first year and a half, their entire family rose in the system by whatever they did."

"And then?"

"I went back and trained to fly all the ship classes in the fleet. I wanted to be a captain. I earned captain when I was aboard a science vessel that was on a three-year deep space mission. The ship was attacked and the Captain was killed. I took command of the ship for the remaining two years and when I returned I was going to earn admiral upon graduation. But father called me home for an emergency as soon as I got back and then I found out I was Jit and I could never be an admiral in the Varlikon high guard. See, they didn't test DNA when we started because so many died during the off-world training. More than half that survived trained for other fields in the high guard that poor health is irrelevant. But if someone finished the training, before they could move up in rank, their DNA had to be tested to isolate potential health problems. They didn't want captains going into deep space and having heart failure. If they had tested mine, they would have detected the feline DNA that meant I was Jit, and I would have been killed on the spot."

"Even after you took command of a ship and brought it home? After you finished the military training?"

Sista smirked. "And let the world of Varlikon or any of her colonies _know_ that Jit are capable of more than slavery and games? You must not be using all synapses in your brain, Captain Archer."

Archer closed his eyes, turning his head. "And _that's_ why they would destroy Enterprise!"

"Yes. You, Captain Archer, and your crew could destroy the Varlikon way of life if the Jit learned a race existed that saw them as equals and would help them. You present a potential security breech to high guard command and I seriously doubt that Captain Raliek just coincidently ended up in your sensor range. We detected two more Varlikon ships when we jumped to warp. Somehow they knew we were on board before they _allowed_ contact. Had you told him we were your slaves, the conversation would have passed without thought. They would have joined you for dinner, returned to their ship, and went on. Never once questioning you. There would have been no risk to the Enterprise or her crew."

"I thought they could sense feelings?" Trip asked. "They'd of known we were lying."

"Only Jit have that ability," Malcolm said.

Trip and Archer both looked at him.

"Yes. Only Jit. That I did lie about. The Varlikon did it for the slave Jit so that the slaves could sense their master's moods and emotions, and serve more _efficiently_."

"So how did you really get the Diedra?" Archer asked.

"My father and his followers stole it after I became Captain. He sole it so I could pilot it and help them move escaped Jit out of the solar system."

"Let us out," Archer said.

"You're safer here. If there is nothing else you want to talk about, then I have to return to help with repairs."

"Vardee let us out. Let us help," Archer said.

Sista shook her head. "I am sorry." Sista turned to leave.

"I forgive you," Malcolm said.

All three looked at him. He was sitting on the bottom bunk, watching her. Archer looked at Sista. She came close to the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Sista told him. "I just wanted..."

"I know. I understand and I forgive you. Just...use a lower setting next time, please?"

Sista smiled. "There won't be a next time." Sista walked away.

"So Malcolm," Trip sat down on the bottom bunk across from Malcolm. "How long you two been dating?"

Malcolm's cheeks flushed.

"Yes. How long?" Archer asked, leaning against the top bunk beds across from Malcolm.

"Five months, sirs."

"Five months?" Archer and Trip asked. The two men looked at each other.

"I never noticed," Trip said.

"That was our intention."

"Congratulations." Archer looked at the door. "I think."

Malcolm looked up at him. "Sir...I know she hasn't been very...well...easy to get along with, and it may be hard to believe right now, but she really does respect you."

Archer sighed, looking down at Malcolm. "I know. I respect her too. She's a good captain. She's only looking out for the best for her crew and mine." Archer stood, walking up to the door. "If I didn't understand, I'd be telling Trip to find us a way to get out of here."

"You want me too, sir?" Trip asked.

"No. She's right. If they get boarded, we have a better chance looking kidnapped. I would have thought of the same thing in her place."

"So we're just going to _sit_ here?" Trip asked.

"It would appear that way, Commander." Malcolm turned around and lay back on the bunk.

Trip sighed. He got up, hopped onto the top bunk and lay down, staring at the ceiling. The men were silent, waiting for the anticipated attack.

#

The _Diedra_ rocked from another phaser blast.

"I'd prefer to be on a bridge where I can see what's happening," Trip complained.

"So would I, Trip," Archer said.

The ship rocked again and for a second the artificial gravity didn't compensate for the sharp bank to port.

"Ship recovers fast from turns, I'll give her that," Archer commented.

"Archer!" a voice yelled.

Jokra appeared at the door suddenly, pressing a button on the panel outside. The security field flickered off. The three men got to their feet, watching the boy step into the room.

"Sir, Captain Vardee is probably going to throw us all in the brig for this, but we need you on the bridge. She was helping put out a fire when we were hit with a torpedo. She's been injured. We lost our weapons master as well. We need Malcolm down there. And we need Trip in engineering."

Archer stood, looking at his two crewmen. "There are your orders, men."

The four ran in separate directions. Archer came onto the bridge as the _Diedra_ rocked again. Archer grabbed a console to steady himself. He walked over to Zintar who was kneeling beside Sista.

"She's unconscious. She has a concussion, sir." Zintar looked up when two boys ran in. He motioned them to take Sista away. Zintar turned, motioning to the captain's chair. Archer walked over to the chair and sat down. Zintar sat down next to him.

"Diedra, status," Archer said.

"Shields at seventy percent and holding. Anti-matter bursts depleted. Eight photon missiles left. Proton guns down to sixty percent. Rear aft thruster damaged and unresponsive. Emergency fire suppression nearing--"

"That'll be all," Archer said.

"We've destroyed one Varlikon ship, sir, and disabled the weapons and power on a second. We have two left and long range sensors have picked up one more en route," Zintar reported.

"Oh boy." Archer sat down in the captain's seat. "Sisyl, continue evasive maneuvers." Archer looked at the young boy sitting at weapons control. "Take it easy on weapons, Ryce. Brila get me a star chart of this system on this monitor here." Archer looked down at the monitor at the top of the captain's chair arm to his right.

"Sir?" Brila asked.

"Brila, do it," Zintar ordered.

A star chart appeared on the monitor. Archer quickly learned how to navigate it and looked at the system. He nodded.

"Do we have a science station?" Archer asked.

"Back here, sir," a voice said behind him.

Archer looked around. Navta was sitting at one of the stations in a nook behind him.

"Navta, I want you to look at the sun in this system. See if you can give me a prediction when the next five solar flares will occur and how large they might be."

"Working on it, K'pan." Navta looked at her screen.

Archer looked back at the monitor. "How large are these ships attacking us?"

_Diedra_ rocked from another hit.

"About the size of Enterprise, sir," Zintar answered.

"Brila, do you see the asteroid belt?"

"Yes, sir."

"Give helm the coordinates. Sisyl, make for the asteroid belt at full impulse."

"Aye, Captain," Sisyl answered.

"We're going to go into an asteroid belt?" Brila turned, looking at Archer. "Sir, the ship--"

"Can't stand any more direct hits," Archer said.

Brila opened her mouth to speak.

"The coordinates, Ensign Brila. Now!" Zintar ordered.

She turned and entered the coordinates for Sisyl. Sisyl changed course toward the asteroid belt.

"Find us a large asteroid with a nice big cave, Ensign Brila," Archer said.

"Aye, captain," Brila said.

"One Varlikon ship appears to have taken serious damage by asteroids leaving only one in pursuit. Two more Varlikon ships have just dropped out of warp, sir," Zintar reported.

The _Diedra_ rocked.

"Missile or asteroid?" Archer asked.

"Asteroid, sir," Ryce replied.

"Get us to an asteroid, Brila."

"Yes, sir," Brila replied. "I've located a large asteroid with a cave."

"Make for it Ryce."

"Aye captain."

"The remaining ships have broken off pursuit outside of the asteroid belt," Brila said. "They've assumed a patrol of the perimeter."

"Set us down in the cave. Keep sensors active but shut down all non-essential power."

"Aye, Captain," Zintar replied.

Archer stood as soon as the _Diedra_ stopped moving.

"Can any of you heal?" Archer looked up at the others.

No one replied.

"Sista said only her kind can heal and she needs that right now. Do any of you heal?"

"We all can, sir." Zintar looked up at him. "Lieutenant Likos is our medical officer."

"He took Sista away?"

"Yes. He'll tend to her."

"Okay," Archer said. "Diedra, run a systems check and report all damage. We need to get that aft thruster working before we lay in another attack. Make it number one priority."

"Yes, sir." Zintar turned to the monitor on his left. "Zintar to engineering."

"Engineering," Archer heard Jokra answer.

"Lieutenant, get on the aft thruster. We need it repaired before we do any other repairs."

"I'm going down to engineering to help them. Take the bridge," Archer said.

"I can help them, sir." Zintar looked up at Archer.

"I need you on the bridge. You know how to talk to the computer." Archer pointed up with a smile.

"Yes, sir," Zintar replied.

Archer turned and walked toward engineering with a slow sigh. He hated battles. He understood what Sista had meant when she voiced her dislike of them.

#

"Commander." Hoshi looked up at T'Pol.

T'Pol was leaning on a console beside a Lieutenant; looking over the weapons information he had on screen.

"Yes Ensign?" T'Pol asked without looking up.

"We're being hailed by two Vulcan ships."

T'Pol looked up. She walked around to stand in front of the captain's chair. "On screen."

A Vulcan appeared on the screen and spoke in Vulcan.

T'Pol shook her head. "Captain Archer is not on board, sir. He is with the Jit aboard their vessel."

"Was this battle instigated by your Captain?"

"The Varlikon instigated it, sir."

"We were told your Captain was to offer the Jit aboard his vessel asylum."

"He never had the opportunity, sir. He tried to stop the Jit's departure but either went with them or was forced to go with them."

"The Jit kidnapped your Captain?"

"We are not certain. We believe, however, that the Jit may have left in order to protect the Enterprise and her crew."

"Admirable," the man said. "You are following the warp signatures of the Varlikon?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Do you wish our assistance?"

"Yes, Captain," T'Pol asked, knowing Travis and Hoshi were both expecting her to say no. "The Varlikon ships are heavily armed. They have photon missiles, disruptor bursts, and shields far more advanced than even Vulcan's."

"We will assist."

T'Pol nodded once. "Enterprise out."

#

Archer was mentally repeating every vulgar word he'd ever learned even as he restrained from beating the casing with the wrench in his hand to make it come loose. The Jeffery's tube he was in was adequate for accommodating his large size and unlike other's he'd been, it didn't leave him with a claustrophobic feeling. However it would have been more accommodating if the casing were on the side or floor of the tube. Not six inches overhead so his arms were beginning to feel like they were going to fall off and causing his growing irritation with a stupid piece of metal determined to patiently keep _Diedra_ grounded indefinitely. Archer sighed, laying his hands on his chest.

"Commander Jokra said this would help," someone said.

Archer looked down the tube to find Eartik, the youngest of Sista's crew, holding out a different wrench.

Archer took the wrench and turned back to the casing. He frowned to himself when the bolts easily came loose with it. Archer scolded himself mentally for having apparently grabbed the wrong wrench.

"I thought you were assisting Ensign Likos," Archer said.

"When we fight, I help everyone," Eartik said.

"Oh." Archer lowered the casing to the floor of the two and moved up on one arm, looking at the circuitry. He pushed the combadge on his shirt that Jokra gave him before sending him into the tube under the aft thruster. "Archer to Jokra."

"Go ahead, sir."

"I have the casing off. Now what am I looking for?"

"Do you see any damage, sir?"

Archer leaned closer to the opening, peering into the darkness inside. He shook his head a little.

"Light?" Eartik said.

Archer looked down. Eartik was laying in the tube beside him, holding up a flashlight.

"Anything else you want to give me before I need it?" Archer asked.

"No." Eartik held up a shoulder bag. "I was sent with lots of tools for you. You need it; I'll give it to you. That way there won't be a whole bunch of tools all over the place."

Archer smiled. "Fair enough."

Archer switched on the light and shone it up into the hole. "Jokra, I can see a board that's completely fried. It's still smoking."

"Okay. Come on out. I'll have to send someone else in to repair it. Are you going to check the other side, sir?"

"Yes."

Archer turned off the flashlight and handed it back to Eartik. Eartik put it and the two wrenches in the bag and then turned and led the way out of the tube. The two stepped out into a hall and Archer started walking down the hall, glancing down at Eartik following along beside him.

"First fight?" Archer asked.

"No. I was in one before the Diedra was stolen."

"Ohhh. Did you leave Varlikon with everyone else?"

"No!" Eartik looked up at Archer. "I'm only six!" Eartik held up six fingers. "Mom and dad left Varlikon seven years ago. I was born on the Diedra."

Archer nodded. "And your mother and father are...

"Likos and Drista. Likos is the medical officer and Drista works in engineering. But I like working with dad."

Archer smiled. "I liked working with my dad too when I was your age too."

"Really?"

Archer nodded. He stopped at a Jeffery tube cover and pulled it off. The two crawled in and started up it to the place Jokra had told Archer to go to.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Okay, give me a report," Archer said, sitting down on the edge of the Captain's chair.

"Aft thruster repaired and functioning," Zintar said. "Shields at ninety-four percent and holding. Proton guns at one hundred percent. Emergency fire suppression not responding in some areas."

"Let's hope those areas aren't hit, Commander."

"Aye, Captain."

"Where are our friends?" Archer asked Brila.

"Two ships are patrolling the perimeter still."

"Wasn't there three?"

"Yes, sir. The third disappeared off sensors several hours ago, sir."

"Navta." Archer turned, looking back at her.

"I have the report you requested ready, K'pan."

"When is the first flare?" Archer looked down at the floor.

"The next solar flare will be in eight minutes. It may be up to one kilometer long."

"Did you get information about how long the flares last?"

"Less than a minute before collapsing."

"Can you pinpoint where on the sun it will appear?"

"It's a guess."

"Give the coordinates of all predicted flares to helm."

"Okay." Navta turned back to her work.

Archer got up and walked up to Brila's chair. She looked up, meeting his gaze. Archer put his hands on his hips.

"Ensign Brila, I need your one hundred percent cooperation when we get out there."

Brila looked away.

"Ensign Brila."

"Aye, sir."

"I can't have you questioning my orders when they're shooting at us again, is that clear?"

Brila nodded.

"I didn't hear you Ensign."

"Yes, Captain. I won't question your orders again, sir."

"Good." Archer walked back to the captain's chair. Archer looked at the star chart on the monitor of his chair. He pointed to a spot on it that was within twelve kilometers of the sun. "In seven minutes, I want you to make a straight line for these coordinates, Sisyl."

"Ensign, sir," Sisyl said.

"I'm sorry?" Archer looked up.

"I'm an Ensign, sir."

Archer smiled. "Ensign Sisyl, make for these coordinates in seven minutes."

"Aye captain. May I inquire what your plan is so I can make ready for it?"

"Do you know what a strafing run is?" Archer asked.

No one answered.

"Okay. When we clear the asteroid field, I want you to began firing phasers at any ship that shows up on screen and takes us to no more than warp one. Aim doesn't matter, just fire in the direction of any ship. We want them angry and pursuing us. When we are within five kilometers of the sun cease fire and we're going to use the sun's flares to disrupt their shields. As soon as their shields are down, I want you, Ryce, to fire two phase missiles and two photon torpedoes at each ship. No more than that because we're running low."

"Lieutenant Commander Ryce, sir," Zintar said, smiling. "Just for the record."

"Noted," Archer said.

"I'm an Ensign too!" Navta said.

Archer chuckled. "Archer to Engineering."

"Engineering here," Trip said.

"We move in six minutes. Be ready."

"We're ready down here, Captain."

"Good." Archer sat back in the chair.

"Launch in five minutes, sir," Ensign Sisyl said.

Archer looked at Zintar. He was staring at the monitor, but not really reading it.

"Something wrong, Commander?"

Zintar looked at him. "It's different having someone else in command."

Archer nodded. "I imagine it is. I wish I weren't."

Zintar shrugged, adding quietly so only Archer heard him. "But if I had to choose, I'm glad it's you, sir."

"Thank you."

"Launch to commence in one minute, sirs," Ensign Sisyl said.

"Here goes nothing." Archer let out a sigh as his stomach tightened in response to his nervousness.

The computer counted down the last ten seconds. _Diedra_ launched. Sisyl maneuvered out of the asteroids and laid in a course for the system's sun.

"Start at full impulse. Keep us out of locking range, but close enough for them to follow, Ensign Sisyl," Archer said.

"Aye, Captain."

"Captain," Brila said.

"Yes?"

Brila looked up at him with a look of fear.

"Captain...three more Varlikon ships have dropped out of warp. They're heading straight for us."

"You have your orders, men. Start the run."

The ship jumped to warp one once it cleared the asteroid field. The _Diedra_ rocked.

"Varlikon ships closing fast, sir."

"Keep us a nose ahead of them and out of weapons range," Archer ordered.

"Approaching system's sun in two minutes," Brila reported.

"Drop to full impulse when we're within one kilometer."

"Ay captain," Sisyl replied.

The _Diedra_ slowed quickly to impulse.

"Follow rotation, helmsman. Keep our belly to the sun and be ready for that flare. Lure them in and make a fast run out before the flare collapses on us."

The _Diedra_ rocked.

"Shields to eighty percent," the computer reported.

"Five more ships have dropped out of warp, sir," Brila said.

_Diedra_ lurched forward suddenly.

"Sun flare erupting," Navta said.

"One Varlikon ship has lost shields. Launching missiles and torpedoes," Ryce said. "Another Varlikon ship has lost thrusters on port and is drifting toward the sun."

Archer frowned. "Keep going. Don't stop now."

"Sir...there is a transmission coming in. Visual is disabled this close to the sun," Brila reported.

"Continue run. Open the channel. This is the Diedra," Archer said.

"T'Pol...assisting...close to sun...detected..." the message said.

Archer frowned. "I can't get an entire message," Archer replied. "We're continuing run, T'Pol."

"Acknowl..." came the reply.

"Next solar flare in ten seconds," Navta said.

"Avoid it. Sisyl. Let's not fall prey to our trap."

The _Diedra_ rocked.

"Photon torpedo hit on starboard aft. Shields down to seventy percent," Ryce reported.

"When's the next flare, Navta?"

"Should be occurring in three seconds, K'pan."

The flare suddenly burst right in front of the _Diedra_. Everyone looked away from the bright light until it was gone. The _Diedra_ raced through the arc as it began collapsing.

"Second ship down. Flare has destroyed it, sir."

"Break run. Head away," Archer ordered.

Sisyl banked right, heading back into space.

"Get me some readings. Who's here and where are the Varlikon?"

"Enterprise, five Vulcan ships and one Klingon. Seven Varlikon ships have taken heavy damaged and have been boarded."

"What!?" Archer stood. "Hail Enterprise," Archer ordered.

T'Pol suddenly appeared on the screen. "Captain," she said.

"T'Pol, what's going on?"

"We received assistance from seven Vulcan warships and one Klingon."

"Vulcan warships? No. Wait. Klingon?"

"They came to assist."

"Assist with what?"

"The Varlikon, sir."

Archer didn't know if he should smile or be concerned. "Open a channel to all ships."

"Ready," Brila said.

"To Klingon and Vulcan ships, thank you for your assistance."

"We're being hailed by a Vulcan vessel."

"On screen as well."

A Vulcan appeared on the screen next to T'Pol.

"You have received permission to grant the Jit asylum, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm Captain Jo--"

"The Klingons have requested that you contact Earth and request the removal of two Jit colonies within their space. They want them relocated elsewhere. We have negotiated with them to release certain technologies to Starfleet in order to safely relocate the Jit and deliver them to their designated relocation area. Vulcan will also release certain technologies we feel would be useful in the relocation of the Jit."

"I take it the Varlikon are not well liked."

"They are not widely tolerated. Their means of acquiring profit are considered unacceptable by many cultures."

"I will contact Starfleet and request the relocation."

"I am transmitting the locations of the colonies and the specifications agreed to by both Vulcan and the Klingon Empire to Enterprise. The Jit aboard your vessel will be able to answer any question you have on the technologies."

The Vulcan disappeared from the view screen without even a good-bye. Archer looked at T'Pol.

"Friendly, isn't he?"

"He is handling negotiations with the Klingon to administer legal action against the Varlikon."

"These Varlikon..."

"They are very disliked among many races, Captain."

Archer nodded.

"Captain, I would suggest leaving this area of space immediately and allow the Vulcan's to finish the negotiations."

"Why?"

"We are in Klingon space. More Klingons are certain to arrive and our presence here would not be advised."

"We're preparing to dock. Open bay doors."

"Aye, Captain."

T'Pol disappeared and the view screen came up. Archer sat down, staring at the scene for a moment.

"Dock," Archer ordered.

Sisyl flew them toward the _Enterprise_.

#

The doorbell of his ready room beeped.

"Come in," Archer said, but his eyes stayed glued to the PADD.

The person entered.

"Just a minute," Archer said.

A plate of food was slowly moved in between him and his PADD. Archer looked up at Sista. She smiled, holding the plate out to him still.

"Trip said you did not come to supper, so I thought I'd bring it to you," Sista explained, setting the plate on the edge of his desk and placing a napkin and silverware next to it.

Archer looked from her face to the combadge on her shirt. "Combadge seems to be working well. Have a seat."

Sista sat down in the chair by his desk. "I didn't want any misinterpretations today. I wanted to apologize."

Archer looked back up at her face. "For?"

Sista nervously pointed to his face. "The...bruise. I'm sorry, Captain Archer."

Archer smiled, setting his PADD aside. He shook his head. "Don't be. I understand."

Sista held her hands in front of her, looking down. "And I'm sorry for shooting you and locking you in the quarters and not telling you everything and endangering your crew and--"

"Sista." Archer smiled a little more. "I understand. If I were mad, you would know about it."

"Yes, sir."

Archer laughed, turning in his chair a little. "Sir. Now...how are we going to resolve this, Sista?"

"Sir?" Sista asked.

"We now have two captains on one starship in the middle of space. It would appear that we have a conflict."

"I can leave. I won't tell--"

"I didn't ask you to leave. Besides, I wouldn't want to break my Lieutenant's heart."

Sista tilted her head to the side a little. "I don't understand, sir."

Archer smiled. "Lieutenant Reed would miss you. I wouldn't want to do that to him, so you should stay for a while longer."

Sista smiled. "I would miss him too, sir."

"What is this?" Archer asked, leaning toward the plate.

"It's a Varlikon dish. Try it, sir."

Archer picked up the fork from the plate and tasted the food. He nodded. "Not bad. How'd you convince Chef to make it?"

"I convinced him to let me use the kitchen so I could make you supper," Sista admitted.

"How'd that go?"

"You wouldn't be eating a Varlikon dish if it went poorly."

Archer laughed. "No I wouldn't. Are the children, or rather, your crew, going to continue attending school?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well, if that's all, I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, sir." Sista rose. "Are there any of the specifications you want me to go over with you?"

"No, sir." Archer smiled at Sista.

She smiled in return. "Navta is waiting outside with Porthos."

"Let 'em in." Archer ate another bite of his super.

Sista walked to the door and opened it. Porthos bound into the room pulling Navta with him.

"K'PAN!" Navta cried, falling onto Archer in a hug.

Archer laughed, wrapping his arm around her and letting her lift Porthos onto his lap. Navta began to rattle off about her day like she did every day after she took Porthos for his walk. When Archer looked up, Sista had left them alone. Archer smiled, pulling Navta onto his lap. He listened to recount of the _Enterprise_ happenings through an eight-year-old's eyes while he ate his supper.


End file.
